With continuous development of communication technologies, most areas of the country have been covered by 4G network, and users can quickly access to Internet by connecting the mobile terminals to the 4G network. In the related art, when the mobile terminal receives a response indicating that TAU (Tracking Area Update) is rejected, the mobile terminal stops registering the 4G network and does not search for networks of cells with different TAI (Tracking Area Identity).
In this way, when the current TAU is rejected by the network, a success rate of registering the network by the mobile terminal is low.